


The Fundamentals of Caring

by Florence_Swift



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florence_Swift/pseuds/Florence_Swift
Summary: "Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice but falling in love with you I had no control over." ~Mirabelle Aphrodite Marie Pond (aka Tulip)~[THE SWIFT CHRONICLES][BOOK 1][SUPERNATURAL][SEASON: 7 | EPISODE: ?][WARNING!!!! SLOW BURNER!!!]





	1. Summary

Summary

Mirabelle Aphrodite Marie Pond or as most people liked to call her _Tulip,_ lives a mundane existence; but she hadn't always been so 'normal'. Not when she hunted with the Winchester brothers, but they where poisonous. With their presence there was nothing but death, destruction and terror -not on purpose of course. Sam and Dean where good men, which put targets on their backs for all the evils of the universe to hit.

Tulip had hunted with them on and off for many years but the summer after she graduated  high school was when her parents sent her with them for good. She had planned on going to college, she had committed herself to Harvard University. She was planning on becoming a clinical psychologist and a damn good one at that instead of the monster hunter that her parents so desperately wanted her to be. However people (code for parents) had other plans.

So when summer turned to fall and fall turned to winter and Valarie was still on the road with Dean (Sam had gone to Stanford), and she couldn't shake him not one bit. She had admittedly fallen in love with his green eye's and contagious grin, and one night after a few too many beers he finally revealed he felt the same way about the shy girl he had known for many years.

The two were inseparable. Tulip felt ridiculous, weak even for leaving her dreams behind all for the sake of a boy. She had always sworn she would never be that girl, the girl who stopped all her worldly ambitions for a guy.......but she liked hunting. She liked the adrenaline that came from chopping a vampire's head off to digging up graves and burning the remains that where hidden beneath the coffins lid and she was in love with the guy she was hunting them with.

However nothing good can ever last. When a hunt cuts to close, Tulip realises that her adrenaline rushes could be the thing that kills her or worse Dean. With one note left in their motel room, she fled the little motel in Missouri and started walking and didn't stop till she hit Cambridge, Massachusetts.

She finally went to school, then a year later got her degree and then in her last year at Harvard met William and soon enough they where engaged and were planning their wedding. However just as everything was smooth sailing for her but sadly god -as god does cause it must get boring sitting up on his throne doodling new ideas for creation- threw a rock in the shape of a cheating fiancé and a favour into her life and now she is finding herself falling back into the world she'd tried so hard to forget.


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Dean,

         this is a letter I never thought I would have to write especially to you. I know you're probably worried sick about me. Knowing you, you probably have a search party out looking for me by now, but don't instead know this. I'm fine or I will be when I get to where ever it is my feet are taking me. But I ask of you this, let me get lost. 

The things that I've done, that we've done in our time together I can't help but think that we are worse than the monsters we chase. They where human once they probably wanted nothing more than a happy life with a spouse, kids, a white picket fence and place to call their own before they were made the things of children's nightmares and that realisation along with many others is what has led to write this letter to you Dean. I bear my scars both literally and metaphorically as I walk away, trying to forget everything that has happened but you I will never forget. 

There are a lot of things I'm not good at, you've shown me that on countless occasions; and I've accepted that. But seeing how much my faults can hurt people makes me worry. It's a small discomfort, but my mistakes can accumulate and it could end in one of our demise's. Mine I could accept but yours I could not, a world without you isn't a world at all. All I want is for you to be safe, your heart can never truly be safe, however much I wish it could be protected, so instead I'll settle for your life.

I thought the first time I'd say this to you would be face to face, under a starry night sky, whilst we dance, like always, to Stevie Wonder. I love you Dean, I love you with all my heart. If you can do just one last thing I would be eternally grateful. Get out of this life. Get out of it while you still can and don't look back, go find Sammy, go be happy, JUST STAY SAFE. I don't know if I'll come back or if we'll ever see each other again but I want you to know that I'll be forever grateful for what you've done for me.

Yours eternally

Tulip


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! Warning explicit content !!!
> 
> **********

Mirabelle bolted up in bed her body drenched in cold sweat; the covers around her crumpled up into a wrinkled mess. She could feel the air being sucked out from her body, the atmosphere becoming more and more tight. She struggled out from under the mess of covers, racing to the balcony. Valerie scrabbled at the handles before finally flinging8 one open and stumbled out onto the platform her feet padding against the marble as she stumbled forward holding onto the railing. She took in a huge breath of cold air only just realising she'd stopped breathing. her heart was beating so fast that she thought her veins were going to burst as she heaved a sickening feeling filling her.  
  
It was nearly two A.M. too early for this foolishness, she needed to sleep. This was getting stupid it had been years since the god damn accident had even happened, yet it still haunted her like a unrelenting spirit. Mirabelle sighed and rested her head in the palm of her hands before closing her eye's; letting out one last heart felt sigh she moved back to the balcony door and quickly crept back into the room closing the balcony door behind her and out of the bedroom altogether. Careful not to wake the sleeping man in the bed she snuck out of the bedroom out into the kitchen and to the large table that was placed there.  
  
Mirabelle sat down and pulled the large A3 sketch pad that was sprawled on the surface of it and dragged it toward her and began to draw. Her pencil slid across the paper like a ice skater across and ice rink. Valerie's hand moved instinctively to the right spot, building a new picture, often it was of the same man but sometimes she'd draw something else. In these fantastical worlds she would see reflections of her own mind, of her past, and put it in a better light.  
  
She didn't move as a pair of warm hands wrapped around her, feeling safe in their hold, nor did she move when a pair of lips brushed down her neck and began to suck on her shoulder. The hands roamed her body touching all the right spots at all the right times causing a series of lustful noises to escape her lips.   
  
William Grayland, Mirabelle's fiancé of seven and a half months, unravelled his arms from her, leaving her body pining for his touch and picked her up spinning her round and placed her on the table, their lips connecting as soon as their eye's met. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer entwining her legs round his waist, when Ryan pulled away he quickly took off her shirt and left a path of kisses from her earlobe all the way down her neck over her chest and slipped his fingers under Valerie's shorts and underwear and pulled them down over her hips and ran them over her smooth legs till they fell to the floor.  
  
A devious smirk graced his face as he kissed from her ankle all the way up her calf and to the top of the inside of her thigh hooking her leg over his shoulder as he bent down on his knee's in front of her and spread her legs wide before burying his face in her. He ate hungrily, running his tongue up and down her, in and out sending shock waves of pleasure running all over Valerie as her hand entangled itself in his hair and held him in place.   
  
All at once her legs began to shake, her stomach clenched and her toes curled whilst her spare hand gripped the side of the table, she tipped her head back and moaned loudly. "come for me baby." he mumbled as he moved his tongue faster. It was like somebody had pressed a detonator for a bomb, her back arched her mouth dropped open and she gasped her whole body shaking for mercy as she slowly slid down till she was laying flat against the cold oak table.  
  
Valerie closed her eye's and regained control of her breathing as she felt Ryan crawl up her till his face was hovering over hers the devious smirk still plastered on his face, "feeling better?" he questioned as Valerie peeled open her eye's and looked up at him,  
  
"sex doesn't solve everything you know." she pointed out leaning up on her elbows  
  
"Oh so you wouldn't like to continue this in the bedroom then." he smirked standing in front of her,  
  
"no I wouldn't." she stood up and pulled herself flush against his chest "the bedroom is to far." she removed his boxers and jumped up into his arms as their lips crashed back together.  
  
\+ + +  
  
"I still think this is weird." Mirabelle said as she shuffled in her chair looking around Phillip's living room "a therapist seeing a therapist."  
  
Phillip laughed and leant forward on his elbows "think of it less as that and more of a friend confiding in a friend." he suggested "so what's happened."  
  
"I had another nightmare last night." she gulped "William almost saw me." she shivered at the thought of him seeing her that freaked,  
  
"but he didn't?" Phillip asked as he took a sip from his grey mug filled with coffee, Valerie shook her head,  
  
"they are happening more and more frequent Phil." she exclaimed burying her head in her hands "why aren't they stopping! Last night it felt like my whole body was rioting against me." she closed her eye's as she remembered "I woke up and I felt like I couldn't breath, like someone was stomping down on my lungs so I couldn't inhale or exhale. I thought I was going to suffocate."  
  
"there's many reasons behind why they might not be stopping." he told her leaning back in his chair "stress, anxiety, guilt." he said the last one with meaning "do you still feel guilty about leaving De.."  
  
"don't" she shook her head "please not today.". The sound of the door bell buzzing was what saved Valerie as she leapt to her feet "that'll be your 11 o'clock, I'll clear out." she said grabbing her bag and shrugging on her jacket "I'll send whoever it is in." she nodded as she hastily walked out of the room and down the short corridor to the entrance before flinging open the door and smiling at the woman that stood there a box of tissues in her hand "he's all yours." she smiled as she ignored Phil's protests at her hasty exit.  
  
She quickly began to make her way down the road away from Phil's office and towards the coffee shop she had agreed to meet William's sister at for lunch. She walked down street after street the sounds of cars and people yelling graced her ears as the smell of old cigarettes and freshly bake pastries assaulted her nose. As soon as she spotted the familiar blonde sitting at a table avidly staring at her laptop screen she let out a breath of relief, the familiarity of the William's sister Eva bringing some peace to her overactive mind.  
  
"Eva!" she called as she walked up to the table grabbing the woman's attention,  
  
Eva looked up from her laptop screen and burst into a huge grin "there's the gorgeous bride to be." she exclaimed standing up and embracing Mirabelle in a tight hug "how is it that I'm on every diet and I can't seem to loose weight yet you eat what ever you want and still look like Twiggy!" she said exasperated as they sat down at a small round table with a large parasol looming over their heads,  
  
"I was blessed with an amazing metabolism." she grinned as she stared at the screen "so what are you looking at today?"  
  
"Venues." she said as she brought up a cute little church "what do you think?"  
  
"I love it!" Valerie gushed "where and how much?" she demanded with a smile,  
  
"a small island of the coast of Greece." she explained "$60, 000." she explained making Mirabelle choke on her spit,  
  
"okay, maybe not." she laughed shaking her head,  
  
"sweetie you don't realise what family your marrying into." she smiled "we're millionaires darling you'd better get used to it."  
  
Mirabelle shook her head, "so what are we going to order then?" Mirabelle asked as she hailed over a waiter. She was about to order a vanilla latte when the sound of her phone drew her attention she gestured for Eva to order and plucked her phone out of her bag excepting to see William's name on her screen but was greeted by the name:  
  
_**Bobby Singer**_  
  
_**Valerie. CALL HOME,**_  
  
When she saw the message her blood froze in her veins it had been years since she'd heard from him and she wasn't going to answer, she wasn't going to let him drag her back into the turmoil that used to be her life. Her hand instinctively flew to her back where the large burn scars graved her skin in evil, unforgiven marks and shivered before shoving her phone forcefully back into her bag and placed a forced fake smile onto her face as Eva began to ramble on about her wedding.


End file.
